Lirio Rosado
by Miikuu
Summary: Una bella planta exotica y extravagante, capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a sus Padres a pesar de su fragilidad y rompebilidad. Un bello Lirio descansa en el futuro y perece en el pasado. *Cabello Rosado* Una bella Flor que nació en el Futuro y pereció en el pasado. Un bello *Lirio Rosado*


¡Nash!

Aquí vengo de nuevo con un nuevo One-Shot y esta vez trataré de no matar a Lucy, lel.  
>Hace días tenia la ídea metida en la cabeza, *Futuro*, y de allí saqué esto. No fue facil pensarlo y narrarlo muy bien, ya que estaba presionada con la escuela y todo eso. Además de que se acercan los examenes y necesito concentrarme, pero como no tuve clases, ¡TA-Da!.<p>

El titulo me lo ideé del cabello de Natsu, irónico.

**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, único y Troll propietario Hiro Mashima._

  
>Lirio Rosado.<p>

**QQ- Lucy -QQ**

Miraba al vació sin saber que hacer, mis piernas se balanceaban de adelante hacía atrás mientras que bebía un batido preparado por Mira. Jugueteaba de vez en cuando con mi bufanda de color Azul, mientras que sentía la calides de unos cubre-oídos rojos. Ése año era el más frío que recordaba, estabamos en Verano y había nieve por todas partes. Levy me contó que eran anormalidades en la linea del tiempo, pero nunca me dijó por qué. Aparte de eso, no sabía por que bebía un batido en ése tiempo.

Un sónido sordo se presentó en el Gremio, seguido de un destello de color blanco. Brillaba como si una estrella fugaz hubíera aparecido de la nada. Dejé de balanzear mis pies y bajé del banco donde estaba sentada, pasé por un lado del destello ignorandolo como si no fuera nada y fui directo a la puerta, no queria involucrarme en algo innecesario.

**QQ- Lucy da miedo –QQ**

Caminaba por las calles cubiertas de nieve, observaba como niños y madres paseaban por las traficadas calles de Magnolia. A pesar del frío, todos salian a divertirse y comprar cosas para protegers us hogares de posbles tormentas de nieve o avalanchas que sucedian a menudo en la ciudad.

Últimamente el tiempo había estado raro, en Invierno el Sol brillaba a todo su explendor quemandolo todo a su paso, como si de verano se tratase. En Otoño, los Arboles y Flores florecian hermosamente como si fuera primavera, en Primavera hacía mucho frío evitando el cosecho de algunas siembras y finalmente, la estación actual; Verano, que parecia Invierno ya que la Nieve caía copo por copo y el frío era estremecedor.

Lo más raro de todo era que eso solo afectaba a la ciudad y a la capital de Fiore, Crocus.

Alrededor de mí, las personas celebraban felices sin importarles el cambió radical del clima. De pronto, una pequeña ventisca se estrelló contra mi cara haciendome sentir un escalofrio, era como si alguien se hubíera estrellado contra mí, pero al girarme no había nadie, ni siquiera había sido una persona.

*Tsk, que va* -Ignoré aquello y me dirigi a mi hogar.

Me paré frente al letrero que me indicaba *Fairy Hills¨*, lo pasé por alto y caminé hacía el edificio.

Hace un par de meses me había mudado al edificio donde vivian todas las chicas ya que la casera de mi anterior residencia había fallecido y el edificio tuvo que ser cerrado. La casera de verdad me agradaba, de verdad que fue una pena.

En esos momentos, el edificio donde se encontraba el hogar de todas estaba decorado con una capa de nieve blanca haciendolo ver brillante, ya que hace unos meses lo habían re-pintado. En cada balcón –Y para mala suerte de algunas- y flores había una pequeña capa de nieve dandole toques de guarida de Hielo.

Sonreí.

El día que me mudé aquí, sucedieron dos cosas:

Mi billetera quedó vacia.

Y me hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida.

Después de recordar, entré por las puertas del edificio.

La recepcción seguia exactamente igual a cuando lo conocí, nada en ése lugar cambia.  
>Paso por paso me dirigi a las escaleras que estaban al final de la recepción y subí al segundo piso.<br>Como siempre éste se mantenia cubierto por la alfombra verde.

Pasé puerta tras puerta buscando mi habitación. El silencio era extraño, usualmente siempre estaba animado, pero hoy esta demasaido callado.

Paré de caminar y abrí la primera puerta que encontré. Era la del baño que usabamos regularmente y más en éste tiempo. Esperaba verlo lleno con las chicas platicando a *escondidas* sobre si tengo algo con Natsu, pero estaba vació.

*Bien ..* -Luego recordé aquel destello de luz.

**QQ- *Lucy* -QQ  
><strong>  
>Corría lo más rapido que podía, pisando y dejando en la nieve el rastro de mis huellas de bota. La fría brisa pegaba justo en mi cara y copos caían sobre mi cabeza adornandola como si tubíera puesto un sombrero de color blanco. Pero no tenía tiempo de eso, asi que lo despejé de mi cabeza y seguí corriendo.<p>

Me detuvé frente a la puerta que comos iempre estaba abierta y dí un paso al frente para entrar.

El Gremio seguía igual, sólo que de donde había salido el resplandor ahora había uno agújero, pero a nadie le importaba y seguian igual. Avanzé por el pasillo que estaba en el centro del Gremio analizando todo el lugar y me dí cuenta de que faltaban Natsu, Mira, Erza y Gray. Natsu y Gray usualmente estarian peleando, Erza comiendo pastel de fresas y Mira atendiendo la barra, pero esta vez no estaban.

Analizé a todos y busqué a quien preguntar sobre su ausencia y a la primera que ví fue a Canna.

*Como lo supusé* -Sonreí y caminé hacía ella.

Canna estaba sentada en una de las mesas (Y no en la banca) bebiendo de un enorme barril llenó de Cerveza. Bebía lo dejaba unos minutos, bebía de nuevo.

-¡Canna! –La llamé.

-¡Oh, Lucy! –Canna fijó su atención en mí- ¿Por qué no estás con los demás investigando a la niña que se parece a Natsu y a ti?. Ve anda, estan en la biblioteca.

-Oh .. –Canna le había dicho todo sin preguntar nada- ¡Gracias, Canna!

Mientras corria intenté desviar mi mente de lo que me dijo Canna, no queria pensar en esceso de esa *Niña*, a la cual ni siquiera conocia.

**QQ- Lelele –QQ**

-¿Qué demonios? ..

Lucy estaba estupefacta. Frente suyo se encontraba una pequeña niña de al menos siete años. Su cabello descansaba esparcido por la camilla en la que se encontraba, su ropa estaba rasgada hasta la rodilla –Llevaba un vestido- el vestido celeste estaba sució y empapado, su chaleco negro estaba casi intacto y su bufanda blanca estaba cubierta por lodo.

De vez en cuando se daba vueltas y se podian apreciar rasguños y heridas por todo su cuerpo, pero al menos no eran graves. Parecia que la habían golpeado y ella había dado lucha.

-¿No ha despertado? –Pregunté casi sin aliento. Esto no era nada fácil de procesar.

-No, lleva así desde que apareció esta mañana –Respondió el Maestro mientras observaba los libros dandonos la espalda.

-Ya veo .. –Me limité a decir.

*Se parece a Natsu y a ti*.

Lo que le dijo Canna volvió a su mente. En realidad, no estaba para nada errada, la Niña era casi el perfecto Clon de Natsu, y no se podía negar con ése llamativo color de cabello.

Había sólo un pequeño detalle más ..

-¿Quién es la Madre? –Pregunté .

Todos me voltearon a ver.

-Pues .. Como decirlo –El Maestro empezó a rascarse la barba.

-Pues . –Natsu apoyó su mano en su nuca, nervioso.

Gray sólo sonrió.

-Eres tú, Lucy. –Erza reveló todo.

Todos la mirarón con una mirada severa por haber sido tan indiscreta al respecto. Pero ella ni se inmuto.

Mi vista fue hacía la pequeña, luego a todos, luego a Natsu y de vuelta a ella.

-Y no creo que sea necesario decirte quien es el Padre –Erza razonó y le dío un vistazo a su cabello color chicle.

Otra vez, todos casi la asesinan con la mirada.

Retrocedí un poco.

*¿Estan bromenado, verdad?* -Me sujeté la cabeza.

Sentí como si fuego subíera hacía mis mejillas. Los nervios me empezaron a invadir y comenzé a decir cosas incoherentes y al azar. Me tambaleé sobre mis pesadas botas para la nieve, y el aire empezaba a mover suavemente mi falda color Azul, un mareo me invadió y sentí que me iba a desmayar.

*Relajaté, tranquila*.

Dí suaves suspiros y empexé a controlar mi pulso, poco a poco comenzaba recuperar la compostura y a calmarme, ése no era momento para desmayos.

Todos seguian mirandome en espera de que me calmará o me desmayara, lo que pasara primero.

-¿Estás mejor? –Erza se acercó a mí.

Seguía mareada y sentia aún el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-S-Si, eso creo .. –Contesté débilmente.

Erza me tomó por un brazo y lo apoyó sobre su hombro para que sirviera de soporte.

-Creo que fue malo soltar todo tan rapidó –Reprendio a Erza indirectamente y volteó de nuevo hacía todos.

-Primero lo primero, tenemos que esperar a que despierte la niña y .. -

La voz de Erza se cortó de golpe juntó con su respiración y se tensó. Pude notar ése mismo efecto en los demás.

Volteé mi vista en busca de la razón.

-¿Eh? –La dulce voz me estremeció.

La pequeña de cabello Rosa había logrado sentarse en la camilla.  
>Su vista nos analizaba cuidadosamente como si tratará de reconocernos o recordarnos.<p>

-Pequeña .. –La voz del Maestro llamó su atención.

El sustó la hizo temblar y se aléjo un poco.

-No te haré daño –El viejo Maestro le sonrió con confianza.

La pequeña lo analizo como si estuviera decidiendo algo.

-¡Maestro!

Sólo fue cuestión de segundos antes de que la de cabello rosado se le lanzará sonriendo de manera enorme.

Él sólo le devolvio el abrazo poniendo sus dos desgastados brazos alrededor de ella, la niña no dejaba de sonreir alegre. Sólo fue cuestión de segundos hasta que se separarón.

-¿Acaso me conoces, pequeña?

No tardó ni dos segundos en asentir freneticamente.

-¡Si! –Alzó uno de sus hombros mostrandoles su marca- ¡Soy parte del Gremio!

Todos nos acercamos curiosos.

Casi se me cae la boca, en su hombro se encontraba la marca del Gremio de un color carmsí brillante.

-Santo dios –Me mordí mi labio reprimiendo un grito de sorpresa.

Apreté más el brazo de Erza que sostenia.

-Quieres decir que si eres parte del Gremio .. –Habló primero el Maestro- Y nadie te conoce ahora .. ¡No puede ser!.

Casi me vuelvo a caer de la sorpresa.  
>Aún que era algo bastante obvio no podia evitar sorprenderme.<p>

Sin decir nada, se levantó y bajó de la camilla pasando por un lado de nosotros con la vista clavada en los libros frente a ella. Luego, bruscamente se detuvo y volteo a vernos dejandonos más confundidos que antes.

Su rostro estaba empapado de lagrimas que descendian por sus sonrojadas mejillas hasta desaparecer en su ropa. Una a una salian mojando aún más su atuendo sució.

-¡Los extrañe! –Soltó de golpe.

*¿´Extraño´?* -Mi mente ahora si que se derrumbaba.

-¿A que te refieres? –Erza se empezó a acercar pero la mano del Maestro la detuvo- ¿Maestro?

-Antes que nada .. explicanos que pasó en el futuro.

Ella asintió. Sé volvió a dar la vuelta y tomó un libro de los tantos que había, dando pasos pequeños se acercó de nuevo a la camilla y se sentó en está.

-Bien .. –Carraspeó- Como saben yo vengo del futuro, pero en él no hay nada de bueno –Su voz se empezó a hacer baja- Una organización llamada *Nightmare* apareció un día, diciendo que la felicidad ya no existia –Bajo la mirada- Y que sólo existiria la desesperación, luego de eso usaron unas extrañas piedras –Abrió el libro y las mostro- y un portal se abrió dejando salir especies de Dragones de hace millones de años –Su voz sé quebro- Los Gremios se unieron pero no surtia efecto –Apretó el libro- y todos juntó con mis Papás terminaron muriendo sólo dejandome a mí.

Y allí gotas empezaron a caer en el libro mojandolo, leves sollozos envolvian la silenciosa habitación, pero eso no impedio que siguiera.

-Mamá cuando estubo a punto de morir me dijo que usará una de sus llaves –Enseño la llave- Me dijo que me transportaria diez años en el pasado –Su voz se torno débil- Me dijo que les advirtiera antes de que fuera tarde.

Tomé la llave.

La llave era de color Plateado oxidado, en vez de enseñar algún signo sólo mostraba un número, en su parte inferior mostraba una cruz extraña.

-Está llave … –Hablé- Es una de las legendarias herramientas, cada una con un diferente úso, pero sólo pueden ser usadas una vez –Mi respiración era rapida.

Me solté del apoyo de Erza y caí de rodillas al suelo mientras lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, sentia como si el mundo se fuera abajo mis amigos, mi hogar, mi familia .. ¿Todo sería eliminado?.

Un estruendo llamó mi atención como la de todos.

Volteé mi mirada.  
>Uno de los libreros tenian un enorme hueco en él, todos los libros se habían caído dejando un desastre en el suelo.<p>

-Natsu .. –Un leve susurro salió de mis labios.

-¡No dejaré que eso pasé! –Habló con su mirada baja- ¡No dejare que esos tipos arruinen el futuro!

Levantó la mirada.

En ella se reflejaba la angustia y ira que sentia.

Me levanté y alzé mi mano dejando ver mi marca del Gremio.

-¡Tampoco lo permitiré!, ¡Fairy Tail es mi hogar y todos en él son mi familia! –A pesar de las lagrimas pude mantener mi mirada en alto.

**QQ- Malas señales –QQ**

**-  
><strong>Fairy Tail era un caos de proporciones inmensas. Magos del Gremio iban de un lugar a otro mientras cargaban libros y papeles tratando de encontrar la guarida o información de los tipos de los que les había hablado la pequeña.

**RR- Lucy –RR**

Analizaba cada libro frente a mí en busca de información de ellos, pero no lograba nada. Libro tras libro mi angustia y desesperación crecian, no queria que el esfuerzo de mi yo del futuro sea en vano además de que la pequeña de Cabello rosa también se había esforzado en este asunto.

Pagina, vuelta, pagina, vuelta. Mis manos se movian lo más rapido que podian para poder tomar otro libro y poder verificarlo. Libros y escrituras viejas, ya que a pesar de que la organización atacará en el futuro esas piedras estaban regadas en todo tipos de lugares, pero las posibilidades de que seguian allí eran casi nulas. Además, estaban muy lejos de donde se encontraba el Gremio y no tenian tiempo de viajar tan lejos.

-¡Encontré algo! –La pequeña Niña gritó.

En sus manos sostenia unas viejas escrituras llenas de polvo.

Me levanté de mi lugar y como rayo apareci a su lado.

-Miren, encontré una que estaba cerca de aquí. –Señalo el lugar.

-¿Oshirane? –Natsu nombró el pueblo que señalaba la de ojos café.

-¿Oshirane? –Gray sonó familiarizado con el lugar- ¡Ah, si! –Chasqueó los dedos recordando algo- Juuvia y yo fuimos a ése lugar una vez para una misión esta al Sur de aquí a unas cuantas horas en tren.

-¡Asi se hace, Gray-sama! –Juuvia a lo lejos lo felicito.

Un bastón chocando contra el suelo resonó.

-¡Bien! –El Maestro señalo a algunos- ¡Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, Gray, Levy y Lucy irán!

-¡Yo también iré! –La pequeña niña sonrió.

-No creo que debas-

El Maestro trató de detenerla pero ella ya no estaba, se había ído con Natsu.

Suspiré.

*Algo me dice que esto saldrá mal* -Torcí mi cara mostrando una mueca.

**QQ- Pobre Natsu –QQ**

Estabamos dispersos por el Tren y me había tocado con Natsu, quien estaba animado por que Wendy le había puesto Troia (No recuerdo bien el nombre ._.) y no se sentia mareado, todo lo contrario.

Miré hacía la ventana observando la Naturaleza a nuestro alrededor, arboles, flores, arbustos. Aún que se verian mucho mejor si no estuvieran cubiertos por enormes capas de nieve. Uno tras otro, se veían animales a lo lejos atendiendo a sus familias.

*¿Una hija, eh?* -Un leve sonrojo aparecio con una sonrisa de respaldo.

**QQ- Peligro al asecho –QQ**

El Tren por fin paró.

**-¡Bienvenidos a la estación de la bella ciudad de Oshirane! **–Una voz se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Bajamos uno por uno.

-¡Bien! –Natsu se estiró- ¿Y adonde tenemos que ir? –Sé acerco a Levy que era la que tenia las escrituras.

-Según este mapa .. Mmm –Levy lo analizó- La piedra está al Norte de aquí a un par de metros.

-No está atn lejos, ¡vamos! –Natsu salió corriendo.

*Que energetico..* -Sentí una pequeña gota en mi nuca.

**-  
><strong>  
>-Etto .. –Natsu paró justo en frente de la estructura.<p>

Frente a nosotros estaba un enorme edificio, parecia bastante antiguo ya que los pialres parecian estar por derrumbarse y eran rodeados por plantas. En la cima del enorme edificio había una campana que parecia de Oro, pero como el edificio ya era bastante antiguo estaba cubierta de Polvo y la nieve la rodeaba.

-No tenemos de otra , tendremos que subir –Laxus por fin habló.

-¿Bromea? -Lloré.

-No, no lo hace –Levy a mi lado también se quejaba.

Volví a echar un vistazo a la torre, me arrepenti.

*Mierda .. * -Resoplé.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

-¡¿Ya casi llegamos?! –Sé quejo Natsu desde atrás de todos.

Al principio había subido las escaleras con facilidad y había llegado a la mitad del edificio sin esfuerzo, pero como era de esperarse de él, lo habíamos alcanzado una vez que se dío por vencido con su metodo de subida rapida.

Me mordí el labio conteniendo una carcajada por lo rapido que se había cansado después de que las había subido tan rapido.

*No es el momento* -Me reprendí.

Caí al suelo.

Estaba cansada y podía decir que no me levantaria en una semana o más. Pero eso sería después. Ahora, es el momento que estaba esperando desde que ví la torre hace más de tres horas. Por fin habíamos llegado a la cima de la torre.

A pesar del estado y aspecto de la parte inferior, está era otro punto.  
>La sala estaba cubierta por paredes de Marmol blanco, había pilares úbicados en las cuatro esquinas del lugar y al igual que las paredes eran de color blanco. El piso tambien era de marmol blanco sólo que era de un diferente estilo, algo más antiguo. El techo ni siquiera era techo, arriba se encontraba la campana dorada y oxidada que habían visto hace horas.<p>

-Increible, parece como si lo que vimos afuera era una ilusión –Erza tocaba los pilares.

-Tienes razón – Arrastrando las piernas me acerqué hacía otro pilar.

Lo toqué, y como era obvio estaba frío. Empezé a resbalar mi mano por él. sentí un pequeño bajón en una parte.

-¿Eh?

Volví a la zona donde lo había sentido. En ése lugar había una pequeña distroción de la forma del pilar, ya que se elevaba en esa parte. Volví a tocarlo.

-¿Qué demonios?

Esta vez, en lugar de sólo pasar mi dedo por él, lo presione.  
>Hubo unos minutos de silenció, pero de repente el suelo comenzó a temblar.<p>

-¿Q-Qué es esto? –Me estremecí.

Volteé hacía el centro. un pilar blanco, no pequeño, enorme. El pilar subia y no paraba, parecia que iba a alcanzar la campana pero no lo hizo, y antes de llegar a ella se detuvo.

-¿Un pilar? –Laxus lo miraba desde un lado de la habitación.

-Así parece –Erza lo analizó- Y no sólo eso, ¡miren!

Seguí el rumbo donde la punta de su dedo señalaba.  
>Hasta arriba se podía ver una extraña piedra de forma irregular.<p>

-¡Esa es! –La pequeña de ojos chocolate grito- ¡Esa es una de las piedras que úsaron!

Era un extraña piedra, de un a forma igualmente extraña y de un color extraño. (Vale, ya).  
>Su forma parecía más indefinida no se podía decir bien su forma. Además de que un color Esmeralda la cubría y justo detrás de ése color, había un delgado vidrio transparente.<p>

-¿Y quién irá por ella? –Laxus preguntó. Era obvio que por su pregunta no iriá él.

-¡Yo lo haré! –Natsu se adelanto.

-¡No creo que sea buena idea! –Le reclamé.

Era muy tarde, él ya se encontraba escalando –O al menos tratando- el enorme pilar de color blanco, que en esos instantes se pintaba con un color negro en algunos sitios por el rastro de fuego que había dejado el fuego de Natsu.

Sentía como mi pulso se aceleraba. Estaba nerviosa de que algo le pasara a la piedra o aún peor a él.

Sonreí aliviada.

Había llegado a salvó a la cima del Pilar. Luego, un sonido de algo rompiendose se hizo presente, para después Natsu apareciera con la frágil piedra en sus manos.

-¿Ven?, ¡no paso nada! –Alzó la piedra de color esmeralda.

-¡NO SEAS DESCUIDADO, IDIOTA! –Erza desde abajo le reprendio.

Cuando el estaba por saltar, un temblor se presnetó haicendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera soltando la piedra.

*¡SERÁ IDIOTA!* -Sentí como si los ojos se me salieran.

**QQ- Punto externo a la narración de Lucy –QQ**

Natsu y la piedra caían los metros que él había recorrido hacía segundos, uno en peligro de morir –Y no por la caída- y otro en peligro de romperse.

Todos, tomaron poscisiones para intentar atrapar la valiosa piedra. Mientras que Lucy intentaba salvar la vida de su descuidado compañero (Barra, amor secreto xD. Okya)

-**¡Puerta del caernero, yo te abro!, ¡Aries! **

Alzó la llave y está emitió un brillo dorado, para que después apareciera Aries en su traje de Lana junto con sus cuernos.

-Lo siento –Fue lo primero que dijo al aparecer.

-¡Aries, atrapa a Natsu con tú Lana, por favor! –Kucy le dio instrucciones.

-¡L-Lo intentaré! , ¡Lo siento! –Asintió.

Aries estiró sus manos y de ellas alio un pequeño montón de lana morada-rosa atrapando al chico mientras caía. Lentamente lo bajó.

-¡Gracias, Aires! –Lucy sonrío agradecida.

-¡No hay problema, Lo siento!

Y así un pequeño destello dorado aparecio y ella desapareció.

Lucy vió a Natsu sobre el suelo con su cara pegada a él.

*Idiota* -Suspirí.

**QQ- Una tragedia –QQ  
>QQ- Lucy –QQ<strong>

Abrí lentamente mis ojos.

Me sentía cansada y mis parpados me pesaban, mi cuerpo me dolia y apenas podía moverme.

+¡Eh, qué sucedió?*

Lo único que mi mente procesaba eran imágenes desagradables y hasta dolorosas.

-Lucha-

-Sangre-

-Lagrimas-

-Gritos-

-Un cuerpo-

Sostuve mi cabeza. El dolor era insoportable y me estaba matando, recordar esas cosas de golpe me había afectado.

-¿Eh?, ¿dónd e estoy?

Volteé a todos lados.

Sólo había Oscuridad, debajo de mí el suelo parecia de agua cuando me movia éste se reflejaba creando pequeñas ondas.

Porecesé todo lo que ocurrió.

*Agh* -Un dolor de cabeza horroroso.

Lentamente me recargué en el suelo/mar y me fui levantando lentamente hasta poder quedar de pie. Estar de pie casi me mataba pero no podia quedarme sentada sin hacer nada. Por que ése no era el lugar donde estaba con sus compañeros.

Cada paso dolía como el infierno pero no podía parar tenia que saber donde estaba y como había llegado allí.

-¡No te esfuerzes.

Una dulce voz resonó en el lugar como eco.

Miraba a todos lados, pero no veía a nadie.

-¡¿Dónde estoy?! –Es lo primero que quiero saber.

Un par de pasos se escucharón, sonando más como pequeños chapoteos.

-Estamos en alguna parte del mundo Vacio.

La dulce voz que parecia de una niña se volvio a escuchar.  
>Seguia sin ver a nadie.<p>

-¿Vacio?, ¿a qué te refieres? –Necesitaba más que eso.

-Es simple, es una forma de que alguien se despida de otra persona –Más pasos.

*¿Despedida?*

Mi estomago se revolvio .. No podia ser .

-¿Despedida?, ¿acaso yo .. morí? –Un dolor más.

Pequeños chapoteos se volvieron escuchar, se acercaba.

-No, es alguien más –Silencio.

Hubo un corto silencio hasta que se escucharon pequeños sonidos de gotas estreyandose contra el suelo/mar. Busqué pero no encontré a nadie.

-¿Alguién más?, ¿quién eres? –Si no era yo ..

-Fue divertido haber estado con ustedes, Mami –Más pequeños chapoteos. Estaba llorando.

-¿*Mami*? -Mi respiración se corto- ¡No puede ser!

-Creeme que si es cierto, Mami.

La voz ahora estaba detrás de mí.

*Mami..*

*Mami..*

Me dí la vuelta.

Lagrimas saladas resbalaron por mis mejillas.

-¿Por qué? –La miré.

Era ella, la pequeña niña que había conocido esa mañana.

-Suele pasar, ¿no?.-Su voz sonaba frágil.

Vestia la misma ropa de está mañana, pero ahora estba aún peor, su vestido estaba casi por romperse por completo, su chaleco negro estaba sució y tenia sangre su bufanda también se había ensuciado más y ahora tenia sangre seca.

Me derrumbé.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿por qué tú? -Desesperación, ira, frustración.

-Hice lo que pudé, nos encontraron antes de lo planeado. –Explicó aún lagrimeando- Tú caiste cuando te atravesaron una espada por atrás y quedaste inmovil.

¿Me atravesaron?.

Miré hacía abajo.

Ahora lo entendia, el dolor, el cansancio, la pesadez. Tenia un agujero rodeado de sangre.

-¿Y?, ¿por qué no morí yp? –Tapé mi rostro.

-Usé un hechizo prohibido que aprendí cuando tenia cinco –Sonrío.

-¿Cinco? .. ¿Qué clase de hechizo era? –Bajo la mirada mientras el agua chapoteaba por las gotas que caían.

Ella se volteo.

-Tú herida se traslado a mí –Su voz sonó distante.

Levanté mi mirada hacía ella. ¿Bromeaba?, ¿verdad?, ¿un mal sueño?, era así, ¿no?.

Sujete mi cabeza con ganas de gritar, no podia ser real. Con una herida así en su cuerpo nadie de su edad sobreviviria.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?,¿por qué? .. –Sabía la respuesta, pero no era excusa.

Seguía sin dar la cara.

.Seguro lo sabes .. Si tú mueres Papá quedará sólo y yo desapareceria para siempre.

-Pero .. –Me quedé sin palabras.

Ella se dío la vuelta y yo subí mi mirada.

Nuestros rostros seguían enpapados por las lagrimas, pero la diferencia era que ella sonreía enormemente.

Un estruendo retumbo. La estaban despertando.

-Supongo que me tengo que ír –Lagrimas resbalaban nuevamente.

No sabía como afrontar está situación, tal vez la veria de nuevo. Pero no sería lo mismo.

-Por favor no te vayas .. –Me negaba,

Su sollozo se hizo presente.

Corrio hacía mí y la recibi con los brazos abiertos.

-Prometemé que cuidaras bien de Papá y de ti –Sollozo.

-Lo haré, a pesar de que sea un tonto lo sigo queriendo –Sonreí.

Unos segundos después nos separamos.

Ella empezó a camianr dandome la espalda.

-Espera .. nunca supé tú nombre –Lo había olvidado.

-Mi nombre es Nashi –Respondío bajando la mirada con su voz dulce e infantil.

-Nos veremos pronto, Nashi. –Sonreí mientras lagrimas seguian corriendo.

Ella paró un momento y volteó su cara.

-La tía Mira te manda saludos y te desea suerte con Papá –Sonrio.

*Demonios, esto es demasiado* -Tapé mi rostro.

Escuché como enmarchaba de nuevo su paso.  
>Subí mi mirada, estaba desapareciendo.<p>

Quisé decir algo, pero un nudo lo impedio.

*Maldita vida, maldito destino, maldita organización, malditos todos* -Azoté mi mano contra el suelo/Mar.

Su dulce vz me llamo. Subí mi mirada empapada.

Se despedia agitando su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro empapado.

-Hasta pronto, Mami –Sonrio.

-

**¡Su fruta madre!**

Ya valió siento un nudo u.u.

Espero que les haya gustado el One-Shot que si quieren lo puedo continar en un Fic cortito para ver que sucedió después n_n.

Algo más, dije que no mataria a Lucy, nunca dije que a alguien más no.

Dejen un Review con su opinión de está pesima obra3.

-¡Matane!

-(AoA)b

-

****

**  
><strong> 


End file.
